una historia NaruHina
by OtakuGamer2265
Summary: No les quiero dar resumen pero me obligan asi que lo que les dire esque hay naruhina (trollface)
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos ya se que nisiquiera voy por el cap 9 del otro fic pero quise hacer este nuevo porque lei un fic naruhina y me dio por hacer este espero que les guste yyyy que empieze

Naruto se encontraba caminando,recibiendo saludos de todos los habitantes de la aldea,para esos momentos el habia salvado la aldea(y muchas otras)muchas veces por lo cual ya era querido por todos exepto uno que otro envidioso,el ojiazul ya tenia 17 años de edad,decidieron volverlo Hokage por muchas razones pero al no ser mayor de edad no podian asi que mientras tanto Tsunade seguiria siendo la Hokage,casualmente el rubio pasaba cerca de su puesto favorito de ramen "ichikaru" - aaaaaaggghh que hambre tengo - dijo el rubio mientras se agarraba el estomago con las manos - aprovechare que estoy cerca de ichikaru y comere un poco - se sento en uno de los asientos - hola Naruto que casualidad verte por aqui - dijo Ayame con un tono de sarcasmo - hola Ayame - bueno que vas a pedir hoy - cualquier cosa lo que importa es que me traigas 20 platos jejejeej - dijo el rubio rascandose en la nuca(la tipica pose Uzumaki) - nunca cambiara - pensó Ayame con una gota en la cabeza - hola Ayame podrias servirme un Shōyu ramen - enseguida - Ayame fue a ayudar a su papa a cocinar los 20 platos de Naruto mas el Shōyu ramen - esa voz me suena muy conocida - penso el rubio mientras volteaba a ver - ah..hola Hinata-chan - hola Naruto-kun - dijo hinata sonrrojandose levemente por la presencia de Naruto -

Nota Autor: 1 pueden darme criticas constructivas de lo que quieran pero seguire poniendo notas de autor y 2 todos sabemos que a hinata le gusta naruto por eso puse lo de que se sonrrojo levemente

Ambos se dispusieron a comer y el rubio comiendo velocidad Inimaginable - aaaahh! Estuvo delicioso - dijo el ojiazul - jijiji bueno voy a pagar - dijo la ojiperla - no te preocupes Hinata-chan yo pagare todo - el ojiazul saco a Gama-chan y pago-

Nota del Autor: para los que no sepan quien es Gama-chan es su billetera en forma de sapo solo que naruto la llama y la trata como si fuera un animal real(me refiero a que la trata bien y eso, no que la saca a pasear) y cada vez que esta vacia se entristece

Adios Ayame - dijeron el ojiazul y la ojiperla al mismo tiempo - adios Naruto, adios Hinata - el ojiazul y la ojiperla se fieron caminando y hablando de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente - oye porque Neji te bloqueo los puntos de chakra? - esque me hiso una broma y para evitar que me vengara con algun jutsu lo hiso pero solo es asta mañana - jeje ese neji esta un poco loco...bueno adios Hinata-chan - adios Naruto-kun - ambos toman su propio camino y cuando ya no se lograban ver aparecio un tipo de unos 35-40 años y puso a la ojiperla contra una pared - hola preciosa...que tal si nos divertimos un rato? - A-AYUDAA! - el hombre le pego una cachetada y prosiguio - callate! - maldito neji por bloquear mi chakra - penso la ojiperla mientras intentaba liberarse...mientras con el ojiazul - se me olvido invitar a Hinata a la fiesta que ara Kiba mañana - el ojiazul corre hacia donde se fue la ojiperla y cuando casi llega ve a un hombre apunto de besarla y empieza a correr a toda velocidad y le mete un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo caer - no te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo porque are que odies haber nacido - le dijo con una mirada asesina, el hombre salio corriendo del miedo mientras el ojiazul abrazaba a la ojiperla la cual por esta accion estaba muy sonrrojada - estas bien? No te hiso nada? - s-solo me dio una cachetada - ese maldito la proxima vez que lo vea - no te preocupes Naruto - dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa en su rostro mirandolo con ternura - esta bien Hinata-chan me calmo esque no soporto ver que te agan daño jejejeje - dijo rascandose en la nuca(como dije antes tipica pose Uzumaki)-

Nota del Autor:en este fic naruto y hinata son MUUUUUYY amigos(pero no son novios...aun) por eso naruto estaba tan sobreprotector y tambien por eso iso y dijo lo que dijo

Hinata - si Naruto? - porque no te quedas esta noche conmigo en mi departamento? Esque tu casa queda lejos, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada mas...ademas mi departamento queda mas cerca - ok Naruto-kun -

Bueno chicos hasta aqui el primer cap de este nuevo fic espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado ahora diganme como prefieren que siga? Me refiero a los dialogos que los siga asi

Forma 1

:Hola Juan - Hola Pedro

O asi

Forma 2:

Hola Juan -(la accion que ocurra si es que hay alguna accion)

Hola Pedro-

Bueno hasta la proxima y si no responden a tiempo seguira con la forma 1(si no responden antes de que saque el proximo cap.)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno Hinata-chan ya llegamos-le dijo el ojiazul a la ojiperla mientras ella entraba al departamento

... Este lugar esta echo un desastre -penso la ojiperla - Na-naruto-kun deberias li-limpiar un poco aqui

Lo se pero esque no esperaba recibir "visita"porque fue a ultimo momento que te invite a venir asi que...bienvenida a mi humilde hogar - dijo el rubio echandose a un lado para dejarla pasar

G-gracias...donde dormire yo? - dijo la ojiperla

Essssqueeee solo tengo un cuarto pero al cama es grande...como es que se llama ...creo que se llama una cama matrimonial o algo asi pero para no incomodarte yo dormire en el sofá -

Nota del autor: Naruto caballeroso!? Es el fin del mundo!

No Naruto-kun -

Uh? Que pasa? -

- utilizare esta oportunidad para dormir con naruto y que el piense que es por ser educada - penso la pelinegroazulado(mejor la llamo ojiperla es mas corto) - c-co-como la cama es grande dormiras c-c-co-co-c-con-con-con - la ojiperla tomo un respiro para darse valor para terminar de decirlo(si hinata y su tipica timidez) - conmigo

Ok no importa yo iva a dormir en el sofa pero si tu prefieres eso por mi no hay problema - dijo el ojiazul en su tipica pose Uzumaki(ya saben sonriendo rascandose la nuca bla bla bla ahora la llamare pose Uzumaki y listo) ah y Hinata-chan -

Si? -

Quieres ir mañana a la fiesta sorpresa de Kiba?esque es su cumpleaños -

Ok - dijo la ojiperla sonriendo de una manera que a el ojiazul le parecio muy tierna

Gh - al ojiazul le habia dado una hemorragia nasal (nivel de moe(o kawaii ustedes diganle como quieran decirle) :sobrepasando los limites)

Naruto-kun! - dijo la ojiperla muy alarmada - q-que te paso! Que hago que hago que hago! -

- el ojiazul tomo una servilleta,se limpio y abrazo a la ojiperla - No te preocupes Hinata-chan estoy bien - la ojiperla estaba totalmente roja por el acto del ojiazul - bueno ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir -

Nota del autor: no sean malpensados este fic no es ni sera lemon

H-hai - dijo la ojiperla mientras se recuperaba del ataque de nervios que le dio por el abrazo de el ojiazul-

- Ya con la pijama puesta los dos se acostaron - buenas noches hinata-chan - dijo el ojiazul -

Buenas noches naruto-kun - al decir esto el ojiazul quedo dormido enseguida y se volteo por lo que la ojiperla quedo dandole la espalda a el ojiazul, esta se volteo y por accidente le dio un beso en la boca al ojiazul y se quito casi enseguida, estaba con toda la cara roja,sentia que el corazon le latia rapido - b-bese a N-Naruto-Kun - dijo la ojiperla - aunque fue por accidente aun asi lo habia besado - penso la ojiperla mientras se apretaba la mano en el pecho para intentar calmar su corazon - ya hinata no fue para tanto solo fue un beso y ademas estaba dormido - se regaño a si misma y enseguida se le tumbo el animo al pensar que el unico y primer beso que tuvo con el ojiazul, el estaba dormido - bueno mejor me dormire - se volvio a acostar pensando en cualquier cosa -

En eso el ojiazul la abrazo (repito esta dormido...pero eso no implica que no este soñando con ella) y empezo como a jalarla suavemente, la ojiperla al sentir esto se echo para atras pegandose al ojiazul, se volteo y se acomodo en su pecho y quedaron dormidos tal cual como una pareja -

A la mañana siguiente el ojiazul se desperto en esa misma pose que se durmio anoche sin darse cuenta, empezo a abrir los ojos y vio a la ojiperla acostada en su pecho - mejor me la quito de ensima para no incomodarla cuando despierte - pero cuando empezo a quitarsela del pecho noto como empezo a hacer gestos como diciendo " No quiero " entonces entendio que no queria quitarse de alli y la dejo tranquila acostada en su pecho, mas bien se sentia comodo asi, la volvio a abrazar y se puso a penzar en cualquier cosa -

En eso la ojiperla empieza a despertarse, el ojiazul noto eso y se hiso el dormido para que ella pensara que el no se habia dado cuenta de que durmieron asi - no se ah despertado...me levantare y are el desayuno para cuando se despierte -

Nota autor: como siempre...hinata tan amable y servicial

Se levanto y cubrio al ojiazul con la sabana y se fue al baño a cepillarse y luego a la cosina, mientras el ojiazul empezo a levantarse de su sueño falso - buenos dias Hinata-chan -

Buenos dias Naruto-kun estoy haciendo el desayuno -

Gracias Hinata - el ojiazul fue al baño,se cepillo y fue al comedor el cual estaba en la misma sala que la cosina por lo cual el ojiazul podia ver a hinata cosinando - que cocinas? - pregunto el rubio

Tu comida favorita - dijo la ojiperla -

adivinare...RAMEN! - dijo el ojiazul emocionado porque para el hinata cosinaba el mejor ramen del mundo(repito PARA EL osea es lo que el piensa)

Jijiji si - sirvio el ramen en 2 platos, los puso en la mesa y los dos se dispusieron a comer y cuando terminaron - voy a lavar los platos

No te preocupes yo lavo los platos tu eres la invitada - el ojiazul tomo los platos y empezo a lavar - Naruto-kun

Si? -

Te gusta alguien? -

Hhhmmm por ahora no estoy esperando a...como decirlo...la persona indicada

Ah ok

Y a ti quien te gusta?

Tu - la ojiperla se tapo la boca de un momento a otro porque se le escapo uno de sus secretos que no debia decirle a naruto

Quien? -

Que suerte no lo oyo - penso la ojiperla suspirando de alivio - nadie aun tambien estoy esperando la persona indicada -

El ojiazul termino de fregar y miro el reloj - Rayos! Son las 10:00 am y la fiesta es a las 11:30 pm!

Y porque tanto apuro? -le dijo la ojiperla a el ojiazul-

Porque el viaje a donde tenemos que llevar a Kiba dura una hora y mientras nos vestimos y vamos a buscar a kiba durariamos como media hora mas asi que me voy a arreglar - el ojiazul fue corriendo a su cuarto y saco la ropa para ponerse y se la puso lo mas rapido que pudo -

Y que me pondre yo -dijo la ojiperla

Te acuerdas que hace una semana viniste y te quedaste un rato luego te cambiaste aqui y te fuiste?

Si por?

Pues dejaste la otra ropa aqui y aqui esta - el ojiazul saco la ropa de un cajon, se levanto y se la dio y volvio a terminarse de arreglar-

Estaban caminando a la casa de kiba hablando de cualquier cosa, en eso llegaron a su casa, tocaron la puerta y kiba ya vestido les abrio - bueno vamonos kiba

Pero adonde me llevan? - como que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños - penso kiba

Despues veras - montaron a kiba en un carro, el cual era seguido por akamaru que se monto junto a el, empezaron a conducir

Llegaron a la casa de Shino Aburame - que hacemos en la casa de shino? - pregunto kiba

Ya veras - respondio el ojiazul mientras los 3 se bajaban del carro e ivan a la puerta y la abireron

Todos los que estaban alli gritaron - SORPRESA!

Wao gracias chicos no se que decir ademas de muchas gracias por esta fiesta sorpresa - les dijo kiba a la ojiperla y al ojiazul -

Bueno basta de agradecimientos y que empieze la fiesta! - dijo el ojiazul mientras jalaba a kiba y a la ojiperla adentro-

Bueno hasta aqui este cap si les gusto denme un review y si no les gusto...dejen un review XD


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicos aqui el cap 3 de este fanfic y ahora al principio de cada fanfic(repito fanfic, no capitulo, FANFIC) escribire esto: -0-0-0-0-0 significa cambio de escena

Termino la fiesta y la ojiperla y el ojiazul fueron al departamento de este y se cambiaron el ojiazul se puso su tipica ropa de siempre solo que esta vez se puso encima la chaqueta de Jiraya y la ojiperla se puso su ropa de siempre(perdonen por usar " de siempre" 2 veces es que no se me ocurrio otra cosa que poner)

Hinata-chan, te queria invitar a comer ramen conmigo, quieres ir?- le dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa -

Claro - le respondio la ojiperla con una sonrisa de las que solo ella sabia dar -

Iban caminando asia el ichikaru ramen cuando la ojiperla recordo algo- lo siento naruto-kun pero acabo de recordar que tengo una reunion familiar muy importante adios - la ojiperla se fue corriendo asia su casa -

Ok adios...no quiero ir al ichikaru ramen solo asi que...ire a entrenar -el ojiazul corrio a toda velocidad asia el campo de entrenamiento,cuando llego se encontro con Ino, Tenten y Shikamaru -

Hay viene Naruto...que problematico - dijo Shikamaru para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Ino que lo manda a volar -

Ya deja esa palabrita que ya me tienes harta! - dijo Ino viendo a Shikamaru tirado en el piso a unos 100 metros de distancia -

Jejeje estos dos nunca pueden estar en paz - dijo Tenten-

Velo por el lado positivo ya no sere el unico hombre aqui - penso Shikamaru -

Hola Shikamaru! Hola Ino! Hola Tenten! - dijo el ojiazul mientras frenaba - hace tiempo que no los veo

Si sobre todo porque salimos en una mision de 3 meses - dijo Shikamaru apareciendo por detras del ojiazul -

AAAAAHH! - grito el ojiazul mientras se escondia detras de Ino - ah, es Shikamaru -

Si soy yo - dijo Shikamaru con un tono serio - o acaso pensabas que era Sasuke - dijo en un tono burlon -

HaHaHa que gracioso - dijo el ojiazul sarcasticamente - baka

Infantil

Almenos yo me divierto - le replico el ojiazul a Shilkamaru -

TOMA! Naruto te gano! Jajajaja - dijo Ino burlandose de Shikamaru -

Bueno vamos a entrenar o no? - dijo Tenten -

A si por poco olvido a lo que vine jejejeje - dijo el ojiazul en la pose Uzumaki -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despues de entrenar,el ojiazul estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha junto a Tenten,Shikamaru e Ino -

Lo siento pero me tengo que ir adios - dijo Shikamaru mientras se iva -

Si igual yo - dijo Ino mientras se iva a la direccion contraria que Shikamaru -

Ok adios...enserio nose como los soportas ahora que son equipo

Paciencia Naruto, pura paciencia - dijo Tenten -

Porcierto porque los volvieron equipo? - pregunto el ojiazul -

Somos como un equipo especial porque me eligieron ami porque soy una especialista en armas, Shikamaru por sus jutsus de sombra y por su inteligencia, en pocas palabras es como el estratega del equipo

N/A estratega significa el que crea las estrategias

E Ino por sus jutsus - termino Tenten -

Jutsus como cuales?

Deteccion de chakra, transferencia de chakra, transferencia de mentes, transferencia de mente clonada, telepatia del clan Yamanaka y ad...- Tenten fue interrumpida por el ojiazul -

Ino tiene telepatia?! - pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido -

Dejame terminar, ademas ella es ninja medico, y si tiene telepatia pero Shikamaru y yo tambien porque ella nos la transfirio para poder hablar sin que los enemigos sepan cuando estamos en misiones -

Bueno ojala la tuviera, ademas el jutsu transferencia de chakra yo tambien lo se hacer

Le puedo pedir a Ino que te la de tambien ati -

Que cosa?-

La telepatia -

Meehh no importa para que la usaria

Tu se la podrias dar a quien quieras y asi hablar con esa persona

N/A: si se que enrealidad no se puede,pero quise hacer que en mi fic se pudiera asi que espero que no vengan esos fans fastidiosos disiendome " en la serie no se puede" bla bla bla pero que se le va a hacer un fan es un fan y mientras mas mejor y refiero que se que solo los del clan Yamanaka puden trasferirla

Si dile que me la de entonces- dijo el ojiazul con cara suplicante -

Ok lo are

Gracias! - dijo el ojiazul feliz -

Mañana se lo digo adios - Tenten se fue corriendo -

Adios

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al dia siguiente el ojiazul se encontro con Sakura mientras iva caminando asia el ichikaru ramen - hola Sakura!

Ah hola Naruto como estas? -

Malisimo - dijo el ojiazul cabizbajo -

Y eso porque? -

- el ojiazul levanto la cabeza agarrandose el estomago con cara triste - porque no eh comido ramen desde hace 2 horas

El Naruto de siempre, estamos cerca del ichikaru ramen, ven te invitare un ramen PERO SOLO UNO entendido? -

S-si Sakura - dijo el ojiazul con un poco de miedo por el grito que le dio Sakura -

Despues de comer - gracias por el ramen Sakura

Denada ...oye Naruto

Si?

En una hora podria ir a tu casa? Es que tengo que decirte algo

Ok no hay problema, igual como hoy no tenia nada que hacer me iva a pasar todo el dia en casa, bueno adios

El ojiazul estaba en su apartamento esperando a Sakura, derrepente suena el timbre - pase esta abierto -

Hola Naruto - dijo Sakura entrando a la casa del ojiazul sentandose al lado de el -

Hola Sakura, que era lo que querias decirme?

- Sakura prefirio mostrarlo con echos, beso al ojiazul abrazandolo por el cuello mientras este estaba sorprendido

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cierta ojiperla iva caminando hacia la casa/departamento del ojiazul - hoy le dire a Naruto-kun que lo amo, espero que mi timides no me impida decirselo - cuando la ojiperla llego al departamento del ojiazul vio la puerta entreabierta y se asomo a ver, vio a Sakura y el ojiazul besandose, luego empezo a correr para huir de alli llorando - como pude pensar que tenia oportunidad con Naruto-kun, sabia que le seguia gustando Sakura -

El ojiazul le dio un pequeño empujon a Sakura apartandola de el - que paso Naruto no que yo te gustaba?

No...ya no...me canse de que me rechazaras, me canse , por eso pense en buscar otra persona, porque yo sabia que a ti te gustaba Sasuke, yo se que si el vuelve y tu y yo fueramos novios me dejarias enseguida por intentar volverlo a conquistar, por eso, tu ya no me gustas, no mas,ire a dar una vuelta, adios - el ojiazul salio del edificio donde vivia y vio a la ojiperla corriendo y comenzo a perseguirla - Hinata! Espera! - cuando porfin la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo para detenerla, al voltearse el ojiazul vio que ella estaba llorando - porque lloras? -

Naruto...te vi besandote con Sakura - dijo la ojiperla que la recordar esto volvio a llorar -

1 ELLA me beso ami yo me la quite de ensima y 2 eso que importa tu y yo solo somos amigos

Naruto, yo te amo! Por eso estoy llorando, porque se que nunca tendria oportunidad porque tu amas a Sakura! - despues de esto la ojiperla se solto de el agarre del ojiazul y empezo a correr denuevo dejando atras a un sorprendido ojiazul -

Hinata-chan acaba de decir q-q-qu-que me a-am-a-ama - el ojiazul sentia que un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadia, pero, porque?

Bueno hasta aqui este cap, puede que en el siguiente aga que ya sea NaruHina y si me viene imaginacion are que la historia siga aunque sean ya sean novios bueno hasta la proxima adios ah y apartir de la parte " no ya no mas"(de cuando naruto estaba con sakura) hasta el final una amiga me ayudo a hacer este cap y toda esa parte la escribio ella asi que ya saben, si les parece muy cursi, lo hiso mi amiga


	4. el intento de confecion

Bueno mis queridos lectores, en este cap(al igual que el anterior) una amiga me va a ayudar asi que si ven algo mas cursi de lo normal, fue ella, que empieze este fic y apartir de este fic sera un crossover...esque ENSERIO quiero volverlo una crossover con DGBZ

Entonces el ojiazul volvio a su casa y encontro que Sakura se habia ido y que la puerta aun estaba abierta - necesito descansar, para poder aclarar mis sentimientos - el ojiazul cerro la puerta , se cambio y acosto en su cama, pero se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente el ojiazul se desperto sintiendose la persona mas feliz del mundo y no dejaba de pensar en hinata era un sentimiento muy especial y estaba decidido a encontrarse con ella, la busco pero no la encontro, fue a su casa a pensar mejor para que cuando hablara con ella no cometiera ninguna idiotez

Debo esforzarme mas - penso el ojiazul y luego fue a comer,despues fue al campo de entrenamiento y se encontro con un pergamino tirado en el suelo el cual decia " pergamino prohibido " el ojiazul no aguanto la curiosidad y lo abrio en el decia " este sello abrira una puerta que se abrira y desaparecera, se podra aparecer y abrir cualquier cantidad de veces y en cualquier lugar por solo 2 elegidos, estos se elegiran asi: el primero sera el que abra la puerta y el segundo sera el que el 1ro elija, esta puerta llevara a otro mundo y se podra viajar entre ambos mundos sin importar quien seas, para activar este sello, el mismo se debera copiar en el suelo, ponerle sangre encima y listo, despues de haberla abierto por primera vez, a los 2 elegidos les aparecera el sello tatuado en algun lugar del cuerpo, para volverlo activar solo tendran que tocarse el sello con una mano y mientras la mantienen alli poner la otra mano en el suelo" despues de aquel parrafo se encontraba un sello, el ojiazul lo copio en el suelo, se mordio el dedo, lo paso por ensima del sello lo cual iso que el sello tuviera sangre, puso su mano ensima y alli una gran puerta se abrio, enseguida al ojiazul le aparecio el sello en el hombro derecho,de la puerta salio un hombre con los cabellos puntiagudos y ropa naranja -

? Hola quien eres tu? - pregunto aquel hombre

Naruto Uzumaki y tu? -

Soy Goku, un gusto en conocerte - ambos se estrecharon las manos el ojiazul le toco la frente a Goku y enseguida a el se le puso un sello en el hombro izquierdo- que es esto?

Cuando quieras volver a tu mundo solo tocalo , con la otra mano toca el piso y lo mismo para cuando quieras volver- el ojiazul trajo muchos amigos al igual que lo hizo Goku, todos se presentaron y el ojiazul les explico lo que pasaba

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paso 1 año desde aquel momento, el ojiazul aun no confesaba sus sentimientos asia la ojiperla,

N/A: chicos siento por el cambio repentino pero a partir de aqui llamare a Naruto y a Hinata por sus nombres en vez de ojiazul y ojiperla, porque no queda llamar a todos por sus nombres y solo a ellos dos por su color de ojos

Naruto y Goku se volvieron mejores amigos al igual que Vegeta y Sasuke, Bulma y Sakura, Milk y Hinata, Pan y Temari, Trunks y Shikamaru, Videl e Ino, el maestro Roshi y Jiraya, Goten y Sai, Gohan y Gaara. Faltaban 3 meses para el cumpleaños de Naruto, Naruto se compro una casa mas grande, con 5 Habitaciones, por lo cual cuando Goku quisiera quedarse en Konoha por mas de 1 dia , podia dormir en su departamento, Naruto no usaba su nueva casa, la tenia para cuando quisiera irse de su departamento, sus padres le ayudaron a comprarla,

N/A: si en este fic los padres de naruto sigen vivos y Sasuke nunca se fue de la villa, pero aun asi es igual de fuerte que como si se hubiera ido y Jiraya sigue vivo, ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!...perdonen denuevo el machote que llevo dentro

Goku le enseño todas sus tecnicas a Naruto y Naruto todas las sullas a el, tambien Vegeta le enseño todas sus tecnicas a Sasuke y Sasuke le enseño todas las sullas a Vegeta

Y esta es la ultima tecnica, pero esta solo la savemos hacer Sasuke y yo, pero como ustedes saben como hacer nuestros jutsus solo copienos - Naruto hiso el rasengan y Sasuke el chidori, cada uno se puso al lado del otro y unieron sus jutsus- Chisengan! - rompieron una roca gigante por la mitad, Goku y Vegeta hisieron lo mismo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto estaba caminando junto a Hinata - Hinata tengo que decirte algo - Naruto estaba intentando armarse de valor para poderle decir a Hinata que la ama -

Si Naruto-kun?

y-y-y...yo...t-t-t-t...t...te queria invitar a comer - baka baka baka! - se regaño a si mismo mentalmente -

Ah...ok - dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada cabizbaja

No Hinata-chan, eso no era lo que te queria decir - Naruto trago saliva - yo te a...a-a-am - derepente por detras aparese Gaara -

Hola Naruto, hola Hinata

Porque Gaara porque ahora- dijo Hinata en su mente

Ah hola Gaara - dijeron Naruto y Hinata a la vez

Naruto, quieres ir a mi casa?, es que mi hermana, Temari hiso una mini-fiesta con sus amigas y no quiero ser el unico hombre alli

Ok no hay problema

Ah y Hinata, Temari tambien te invito a ti pero no te encontro, asi que, si quieres vienes - dijo Gaara para despues empezar a caminar asia su casa con Naruto y Hinata -

Hasta aqui el cap de hoy, perdonenme por tardar tanto en subirlo pero estoy bloqueado perdonen, hasta pronto \(•u•)/


End file.
